Life of a Swan
by DracoDreams-2
Summary: When Edward left he broke my heart, Jacob patched me, Then Jacob left I couldn't handle it anymore and I left after six years I am coming back for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight is owned by S.M.**_

_**The plot is mine**_

_Sky Starson and the song Perfectly Worthless is owned by __SelinaShadow_

_LowLife is owned by Theory of a Deadman_

The Life of a Swan

Have you heard the saying when life gives you lemons you make lemonade I used to think my life was like that,always ready to make the best out of what I get but when life gives you crap then what do you make out of it?

It started after my 18th birthday party one that I did not want or ask for but my boyfriend and his family thought it would be good for me to have _Human Experiences_ Right I know what you are thinking _What do you mean by Human Experiences _well that is the rub I found out after I moved to forks that the boy I fell in love with is a vampire along with his family I thought we were in love I thought we would be together forever because of a Minor paper cut everything started to fall apart a few days after we go for a walk he tells me _"__**We're leaving" **_**I tried to explain that in the spring we were graduating but he argued **_**"no Carlisle can't stay here much longer he looks 30 but he is supposed to be 33" **_**when you say we're leaving **_**"My family and I" **_**But **_**"no I can keep pretending to be something I'm not**__**I am not human" **_**I ask him about Alice **_**"we thought it would be best for a clean break. Don't worry You will never see me again it will be like I never existed "**_**You don't want me? **_**"No Bella I don't. Don't worry your memories will fade" **_**but what about your memories **_**"Our kind are very easily distracted."**_

I never really told Charlie what happened why I left forks Charlie was so happy when I came back to life after the 4 month nightmare Things started getting better after I started hanging out with Jake and the gang at LaPush for three months my life was bearable until Jake got sick Billy said it was Mono when he got better I went to see him because he wouldn't answer my calls that day Jake did something that crushed me he said the worst things almost the exact words as Edward said _"__**We can't be friends bells I'm not good for you" **_**but what I heard was Your not enough for me. You don't want me I asked **_**"No I don't."**_

So I did the only thing I could do I left that afternoon as I left forks that day wallowing in my despair I heard a song came on the radio in the car next to me it was "Perfectly Worthless" by Sky Starson

"**You've been stopping by, but nobody's home.**

**I've let this scene unfold. And I, **

**I don't know why. I thought you were special**

'**Cause now I just feel so blind**

**Is this what we were? No!"**

"**I chose us and you chose her, well I hope it was worth it.**

**You thought you could make me wish you back. **

**But you don't deserve it**

**Whoa, Whoa**

**And now it's my heart that you can't have!**

**You're perfectly worthless!"**

"**When you looked at me, **

**Did you see what I saw when I fell for you?**

**Now that you're gone, I'm moving on!**

**But I can't stay the same for you**

**Can't change what you've hurt."**

"**You don't have the nerve, No!**

**Well I hope it was worth it.**

**You thought you could make me wish you back**

**But you don't deserve it.**

**And now it's 'me' that you can't have**

**He's perfectly worthless."**

**"Maybe if I could, just leave the past behind**

**Erase the reaches of my mind and just rewind.**

**But I don't work that way, Today is not your day**

**Things will never be the same 'cause I don't need you!"**

"**Well I hope it was worth it,**

**You thought you could make me wish you back.**

**But you don't deserve it**

**Whoa, Whoa!**

'**Cause I was the best you never had**

**And now it's my heart that you can't have**

**You're Perfectly Worthless…"**

Ok this song sums me up pretty good Because it is me that is Perfectly worthless after all.

Then I heard my Cell Phone knowing who it was by the ring-tone

_**Cause I'm a low life and I'm loving it. I got the whole d*** world in the palm of my hand. I'm a low life, so f***ing deal with it. No, you can't change something that you don't understand. I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. I'm living it up, living it up being a lowlife. I'm living it up, living it up**__. _Jacob I said to myself Answering my Phone what do you want Jake _Bella where are you? Charlie called here looking for you _Why do you care you don't want me Remember and don't worry about charlie I left him a note. _Ah Bells you know... I need to tell... _what Jake just tell me _I can't Just come back we can figure it out I miss you..._ No Jake I am done being led around like a dog on a leash _Bella …..._Good bye Jake don't call me again.

I tried dating during my senior year in phoenix but nothing ever worked it just seems like I am missing a part of myself. After Edward cut out my soul there was Jake that bandaged it then after he ripped the bandage off I said never again so I did something I never thought I would do I made a choice that Charlie or Renee would never approve of, I joined the Marines only because it is something the Edward would never think I would do. I kept in contact with Charlie and Renee by E-mail so they wouldn't know where to find me putting off visits to Forks and Jacksonville I'm going to have to tell Charlie the truth I have changed too much to get away with the cover story for too long.

All he would need to see is the scars to know that I am more than a Librarian. So when I read about the Wedding I thought now's as good of time as any and arranged for a short leave to go to a wedding I never thought I would see.

My father and Sue Clearwater it turns out that Harry died shortly after I left and Charlie was there to help her and she help him after I left. I told him by E-mail that I might be able to get away to come see the wedding but I didn't know when I would be in. I flew in to Sea-Tac and rented a car A nice red Chevy HHR ( I refused the Volvo). So after six years I am driving down the road that I never thought I would see again because of the memories the place I willingly exiled myself from A place that I came to love as much as Phoenix.

**A/N Ok that is the first chapter as you can see Bella has had enough of being led around. I wanted Bella to show her spirit when she left Forks In didn't want to have to deal with the drama of Charlie so she left that afternoon (It also keep an uninvited guest from coming to her window in the middle of the night) so let me know what you think I am still working on getting a happy ending but I am not sure of where the storyline will go I do want her to find Edward and have a happy ever after but I don't know how long that will take. Let me know what you think and Give me some ****I****deas for the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight is owned by S.M.**_

_**The plot is mine**_

_I am not a marine and what I know is based on books and internet research_

_So please don't yell at me if I get something wrong it isn't intentional_

_The Life of a Swan_

Chapter 2

BPOV

I pulled onto the street There was a 20-year-old blue Honda parked in front of my dad's house that's weird I thought as I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked there was no answer so I took the spare key and let myself in. I looked around the kitchen remembering the past as I heard someone on the back porch I backed up into the shadows Hey mom I heard someone call Jake needs me to run over to the rez ~_Seth~ _Ok Seth try to be back for dinner Charlie will be home at 6.

Bella looks out the window and see's Seth run for the woods Bella steps deeper into the shadows as Sue comes in the back door from the garden a smiles crosses Bella face as Sue steps into the kitchen to start supper. Bella walks up to Sue as she looks out the window and see a red car parked Now who is that Sue said to herself Bella stands behind Sue and whispers Hello Sue in her ear. Ahhhh Sue yells and turns to see a 23-year-old woman laughing Damn it Bella- Sue yells without thinking Wait BELLA is that you? You look great Charlie didn't say you were going to be here for sure does he know.

No Sue You're the only one I've seen I'll call him and see if he can come home No NO Sue I will be back after supper Don't tell anyone I am here Ok I need to get to my hotel. Sue Please Tell no one Ok what time is the wedding tomorrow it starts at 2 but You don't need a hotel room you can stay here Seth can sleep on the couch and you can have your old room. No Sue I need my Privacy But What are your plans for tonight anything firm? Knows Nothing really why? Let me buy you guys dinner tonight at the Lodge Ok? Sure Bella do you want it to be just you and your dad. No Sue It's You, Me, Dad, Seth, and Leah it will be a family night Ok? Leah's left Bella, she moved to Florida to go to college.

Oh I'm sorry Sue I didn't know. That's Ok Bella. I am really happy for you and dad.

Thank you Bella, that means a lot to me. Bells... Sue called and sees her cringe please Sue please don't call me that. Ok I have the reservations for 7:30. Ok Sue thanks you Bella said looking at a picture of her and Jake on first beach. He really misses you Bella do you want me to call him? No that's Ok He made it clear six years ago. Bella...He was having some issues back then... He could have said something anything but he didn't, instead he used the words that hurt the most. What do you mean? What he said to me was almost the exact speech as Edward said when he left me in the woods as far as I am concerned he burned our friendship when I left maybe someday we can become friends again but there will never be anything more than that. Ok Bella you know he will be at the wedding tomorrow right? I figured I will deal with that later alright call dad tell him to come home as soon as possible don't tell him about me being here I want it to be a surprise. I'm going to the hotel I'll see you in the dining room at 7:30 I love you mom ha ha. Yeah just go get ready for supper.

SPOV

Sue, Charlie said what's going on. Nothing dear just wanting to have a family dinner before tomorrow

Ok so where are we going we have 7:30 reservations at the Timberland. Oh swanky Seth said.

Shut up you alright lets go we don't want to be late. Sue, Charlie said You do know how I feel about surprises right? Yes I know you're just like Bella You don't like them speaking of Bella have you heard anything about her being here tomorrow?

No not yet last I heard she might be able to make it but I haven't heard anything else yet why? I was just wondering if we needed a confirmed place for her or not.

BPOV

I get to the Timberland lodge and check in at 5:30 I have 2 hours to get ready to see my dad I lay out the dress slacks and a dress shirt and plug in my phone then I unpack putting my BDU's and Dress Blues in the closet I put my M-45 pistol and two clips and my K-bar knife in the wall safe and climb in the shower for a nice hot soak for the first time in years I think about what Edward is doing right then. It still hurts to think about him, like I am missing part of myself I should have known he was playing with me there is no way he could have loved me like I loved (Love) him. I can only hope he is happy with the rest of the Cullens they probably got a good laugh from at my experience. They were my second family and they left me like I was a bag of garbage, I really miss Alice she was a lot fun even when we were shopping.

Looking at the clock I see it is 6:30 _Ok half hour to meditate then to get dressed, _I thought as I folded myself into the lotus position and thought back to why I started studying yoga it was after I left forks I was trying to find a way to deal with the nightmares that came back in full force after Jacob a mixture of yoga and Lucid dreaming was the key to disarm the nightmares. At the chime of the clock Bella stood up and got dressed braiding her hair automatic putting into a French bun and then she did her makeup _Alice would be so proud_ and headed downstairs to see her family.

I stood in a corner hidden by the shadows as she watched her father walk in and pull out his seat for Sue _So handsome he looks happy that's good_ as she went over and stood behind her father seeing a grin on Sue's face as she tried to control her laughter Seth stared open mouth as I bent down and said "Hello Daddy" and kissed him on the cheek.

Charlie jumped up yelling before getting a good look at the woman that kissed him BBBBella is that you? Yes daddy I came home for a visit to see you married. But how did you know we were going to dinner here...of course, he turned to look at Sue You, You knew she was here.

Yes, although I must say she scared me a lot more than you. What do you mean? Charlie asked looking at Sue. Bella was at the house this afternoon, I came in right after Seth left to see Jacob I stood in the kitchen looking out the window at a nice little red car. She came out of the shadows behind me and did the same thing she said Hello Sue right in my ear I think I jumped 3 feet.

I laughed and took a seat between her father and Seth Looking at Seth staring at her Open mouthed, Close your mouth little brother before you start attracting fly's. Wha Seth said as I grinned at him Charlie hugged me and said I missed you so much Bells then he felt her stiffen Dad Please you to Seth Don't call me Bells it hurts too much know lets get dinner and we can catch up. Charlie looks at Sue and sees her nod slightly, Ok baby so tell us What happened. Ok but first lets order some drinks and I raise my hand, dad a beer and let me guess Steak and Baked Potato? That sounds good...Charlie... Sue said warningly... but first a salad.

Now it was my turn to stare open mouth Seth Grinned as he Leaned over and said Close your mouth Sis. I turned and looked him in mock anger and laughed, Good job Sue You got him to eat healthier I know I tried, I'll have the same but with Jack and Coke, Sue Tea and Mushroom Ravioli

With a salad, Seth I'll have the same as Bella and the waitress turned "Wait, Bella said hold the Jack on his drink please" But Bella Seth started then seeing the look on his mothers face "Fine then" Bella looked at Sue "thank you" she said silently "So Bella Talk to us" Charlie said as the waitress brought the drinks. Ok dad first I need to tell you It wasn't anything you did I had to leave to get straightened out, That last day what Jake said to me reopened the scars from Edward and I couldn't do it to you again I had to get out I went back to Phoenix and did my senior year then after that, I paused taking a drink I studied Meditation and Lucid dreaming to overcome the nightmares they returned stronger than ever with the loss of Jake.

I knew I could never get on with my life Until I overcome them after I graduated I did something that I am proud of and paused when the meals were brought and they started eating Seth watched as I started eating with military precision. Hey Bella, When did you Join the Army? He said jokingly. Actually it wasn't the Army I joined the Marines. What Charlie yelled. Calm down dad relax I will tell everything but first Seth how did you know?

It's right in front of you I've seen it in movies you set yourself up just like the one movie Jake and I watched a few years ago It was called Full Jacket or something... Full Metal Jacket Charlie and I said at the same time then we laughed One of the best Marine movies ever made. Ok so back to the story When I got to Phoenix and started school I ran across an ROTC meeting and joined I made some good friends there they started to teach me and I learned everything I could when I graduated the first thing I did was take the knowledge I learned to the recruitment center. I thought I would join something just to help with college later on maybe army or navy then I saw it a Marine it reminded me of you dad and I signed up and went to basic two weeks later. It turns out that I had a knack for strategy and military thinking after basic I was selected for OCS (Officer Candidate School).

I passed with flying colors and got a rank of second Lieutenant I was chosen to join Marine Recon I did and excelled at it a year later and now I am a first Lieutenant and I lead my own team we just got rotated off Marine 1 detail last week. Why Bella, Charlie said Why didn't you tell me...? What would have you done Charlie if I told you 5 years ago that I was going to join the Corps you would have tried to stop me and you would have worried about me, I could not do that to you not again. I am proud I joined it made me stronger I have done great things I can't go into details lets say I've saved people and leave it at that. I can only hope you are proud of what I have done. Ah Bella if you would have told me, Yes I would have discussed it with you but if it is what you really wanted I would have supported you I am very proud of you I always have been and yes I worry I am your father it is my nature to worry. So Bella you're a Grunt what do you do like filing clerk or supply clerk or something.

I am going to ignore the chauvinistic comments you just made Seth, I am a first Lieutenant in the USMC Team leader of the Wolf Pack at that comment, Sue choked on the swallow of tea she took I hold a black belt in 2 forms of martial arts classified as an expert in small arms, hand to hand, EOD, IED's, and classified advance expert in the M-40A3 sniper weapons system. I'm not going to lie to you I have had to kill people but as far as I know everyone I killed prevented countless deaths Dad I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you about those parts of my life I will understand if you don't want me to be at your wedding... Bella Breath, Sue said I for one want you there, you are part of our family that will never change.

Now do you need a dress? Thank you Sue as for a dress I think I can find something. Bella, Charlie said I know that some soldiers pack uniforms when they go on leave how come you don't have one on? I wasn't sure how you were going to handle me in B.U.'s dad But yes I have uniforms with me both BU and Dress Blues. What's a BU Bella? Well if we are done here lets go upstairs, it is easier to show you. I watched dad start to reach for his wallet No dad I got it putting 3 20.00 on the table it is my gift to you I didn't have a chance to get a wedding present.

Now let's go up to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight is owned by S.M.**_

_**The plot is mine**_

_I am not a marine and what I know is based on books and internet research_

_So please don't yell at me if I get something wrong it isn't intentional_

_The Life of a Swan_

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Ok here is what I call standard it is like an everyday uniform not the most colorful khaki brown slacks olive green blouse the BU or Basic Utility is the war time on duty uniform Camo colored depending on terrain this is the USMC dress uniform or dress blues. It can be worn with either a skirt or with slacks Personally I like slacks well because I don't like skirts in the past there was a saber called Mameluke sword that is for ceremonial use but I didn't bring it with me.

Well what do you think, if you don't like them I can try to borrow a dress maybe call Angela I was going to anyway to try to catch up." "Bella you can call Angela her and Ben are going to be there, But it would be an honor for me and I am sure your father agrees, if you would be willing to wear your dress blue uniform" "Thank you Sue and I will wear the skirt just for you."

"Now I have a favor to ask please don't let Jake know I am here before I am ready to see him. I really don't want him to show up in the middle of the night, I might hurt someone." "Um Bella, that might be a problem" "Why?" "Well..." Seth looks over at his mom and she sighs "You might as well tell her Charlie already knows and she is family." "Well Bella I'm a werewolf." Seth said quickly and waited for the surprised screaming but "Ok and?" "You're not surprised?" "Not really no and I am guessing Jake and the others are wolves to." "How did you know?"

I grinned I've known for 5 years. "When?" Sue Demanded

"After I came here 6 years ago my class went to the first beach, Edward couldn't come for obvious reasons, but I didn't know them then. I was talking to Jake and he told me the legend about the cold-ones and how the tribe was descended from wolves. That was how I first started to figure out what Edward and his family were. After I left remember I studied Lucid dreaming and meditation well I started sorting out my dreams, Then I remembered the wolves chasing away Laurent in March and everything just fell into place." "Wait what do you mean about Edward?" Charlie asked I looked at Sue "I didn't tell him" she said. _Oh great leave me the hard work _"Ok do you know why the wolves are here?" "As protectors of the tribe" he said. "Good Do you know what they protect the tribe from?" "The legends say the cold ones but no one really says what they are." "Well you have most of the story more than I did anyway, Ok the Cullens are vampires, but they don't drink people they drink animals." "Bella Your boyfriend was a vampire." Charlie stated "More than that dad he is my soulmate there will never be anyone else I've tried to date but nothing worked out past the first date."

"That sounds like an Imprint" Seth said. "What do you mean Seth?" I ask "Well when one of the pack Imprints it is like the world changes instead of gravity holding you to the earth your imprint holds you everything is centered around them they move, you move in perfect sync. When they are apart it feels like a part of you is gone a dull ache in your chest it can be lessened over time but only your imprint can fill the void, that is why when an imprint happens the two should not be separated for very long. At least a year maybe two unless the bond is acknowledged if the bond is secured the two can feel each others thoughts and pain." "That sounds like what I had but it was one-sided he couldn't feel the same for me." "Bella, Sue said if you feel that way for him I guarantee he feels the same way, as much as I don't like it I can see it in our eyes whenever you say his name. You need to find him and at least learn the truth." "Ok Sue your right in a few days after the wedding I will start looking for him or his family.

Dad how do you feel?"

"Well I'm not happy about it, every time I think of Edward I remember how you were when he left and it hurts me. I will support you in every way all I ask is don't forgive him to easily if he wants you back Make him work for it." "Ok dad I promise If or when I find him and he does love me he will grovel before I even think about being with him that's if I can find him." "Well don't worry if it's meant to be it will be." "Ok Oh wow it is already 10:30 you guys need to go so we can get some rest Seth hold on a second Dad, Sue I'll see you tomorrow at the house what time?" "I think Noon, Then you can get ready Ok I'll be there at noon." "I'll meet you and Charlie at the car mom" Seth said.

"Ok Seth tell me." "Tell you what Bella?" "You know what, I snapped How bad is it going to be tomorrow?"

"You mean with Jake?" I just looked at him

"It is not going to be good." "What do you mean?" "He was sure he Imprinted on you, That He loves you and you feel the same way"

"I know I love him like a brother, but what he said..." "Don't Bella it wasn't his fault, he was trying to keep you safe..." "I am sick of everyone using that as an excuse." "It's not an excuse Bella, remember Emily?"

"No, I don't think I met her." "My Cousin Emily is Sams wife now then she was his girlfriend/Imprint one day he got upset and shifted too close to her and..." "Oh I see now so that's why" "Yes Damn-it Sam Ordered Jake to stay away to try to prevent another accident, he thought it might be an Imprint he didn't want what happened to him and Emily happen to you and Jake." "So it's not an Imprint?"

"No Sis just the fact that you were able to leave that day proves it and the fact that you still love the leech..." "Seth..." "Sorry but that is another proof that you can't stand someone talking bad about him. I'll prove it. What do you know about a Red haired leech..." "Victoria..." "You know her is she a friend of the Cullens?" "No not that I know of" "Well for the last 5 years she has stalked the town every couple of weeks she shows up trying to get into the reservation yelling about revenge for James and a mate for a mate..." "Damn-Damn-Damn..." "Bella what is it?" "I know what she is looking for." "What?" "Me..I pulled up my sleeve and showed the scar." "Bella when?" "6 years ago in Phoenix when I broke my leg it was James that broke it Edward saved me by sucking the venom out of my arm, then in March when Laurent came to the meadow he said Victoria sent him. Of course... Why didn't I think of it before?" "What?" "That's why he left me, I said it before I am so sick of people using that excuse about trying to keep me safe... He lied to me He said he didn't want me because he knew I would go after him and track him down to try to change his mind. Now I really need to find him so I can beat the shit out of him." "That's a girl Bella if you ever need any help with that let me know I mean it anytime." "I'll do that now get going I'll see you tomorrow remember OK don't tell anyone about me, I'll deal with him later."

"Ok Goodnight little big sister." "Goodnight big little brother lol"

_CPOV_

My Bella is home she scared the crap out of me when she come up behind me like that, she looks so different stronger more confident. She told us she join the marines I am Very proud of her I have been so worried. I knew there was something different about the Cullens, Vampires and she knew the whole time I am not happy about that But I remember how they were before he left I won't stand in her way if she wants to be with him but I hope she knows what she is doing.

_The next morning _

_BPOV_

I am up at dawn some things can't be changed, and get dressed in my workout clothes to go for a run in the forest I don't even think about Victoria until I am half way through my run and I hear heavy breathing form behind me I take off using my knowledge of parkour I run up to the top of a tree and head back to town by way of the tree tops. I get back to the lodge and go to my room for a hot shower. After that I grab my makeup bag and my uniform and head out to the car to find some caffeine I get to Starbucks (they are everywhere right) and go in for a cup of good coffee as I sit at the table I see something that I did not expect a 6'7" bronze skined man walk past the window he goes to the door stops and I watch as he sniffs the air and comes in _crap I'm not ready for this _and I duck down lower to the table "Hey Max he says I need two frapachinos and a dozen Glazed Ok Jacob right away" the baresta said.

Jacob took his order and turned to leave seeing the empty table he sniffs before walking out the door he didn't even notice me walking out the door while he was waiting for his order and walk to my car and leave. Time to go to Charlie's to get ready for the wedding _LOL some werewolf he didn't even notice me sitting within 4 feet of him maybe this won't be so bad after all _Think to myself as I speed off watching Jake stand at the curb shaking his head sniffing the air. As I walked in to Charlie's house carrying my bags I see Seth "Hey bro whats up" "Not much just chilling out I have a lot of pent-up energy" "Why not go for a run" "I would but I can't shift so it would be boring" "Why can't you shift"

"Well I didn't finish telling you about it that's why I told you I was a wolf last night when we shift all of our thoughts are shared we each other involuntary we can stop it or block it out." "So if you were to shift ….." "yeah Jake would know you're here." "About that umm" "Bella what did someone see you no no he didn't see me but I stopped at Starbucks for some coffee a little bit ago and he might have caught my scent if he didn't he is not the brightest wolf in the forest I was sitting 4 feet from the counter when he walked in and he didn't see me I wish you could have seen his face priceless I left while he was waiting for his order when I pulled away he was standing at the curb shaking his head sniffing the air." "Ah man I can see him doing that I'm glad you're here Bella I realize we didn't get to now each other very well before I look up to see Sue come down the stairs "Wow Sue you look Great Is that dress authentic" "Yes it was my Great Great Grandmothers"

" Is that the one you wore for..." Looking at Seth "No Charlie and I talked about it and we decided that wearing my first dress would ruin the and dishonor Harry that was his grandmothers dress." "Come on Bella I want to show you the changes I made to my room Seth said dragging me up the stairs" I walk in to my old room and see a techies dream "Wow Seth this is great is that a Pentium i5 chip where did you get that" Seth looks at me open mouth "Bella I didn't know you spoke Geek I am good with computers I am rebuilding the one you left here it is taking time but charlie buys me new parts when he can and I help out in Jake's garage for extra money he says In am like Richard Prior from the superman movie" "That's great Seth give me a few days and I might be able to help you out" "What do you mean?" "Well my Laptop isn't getting any younger, the DOD want's all team leaders to have upgraded equipment so let me call my guy at the DOD Tech shop and see if they can issue me a new one and I will tell them that it died in the line of duty Ok."

"The DOD how do you know people there well Seth a lot happened in the last 5 years since I have been gone it all started when I went in to lucid dreaming and meditation once I Started I discovered I had more energy I could stay awake for days at a time if needed my balance improved so much that I started doing parkour, then in school everything started getting easier, You know most people use 10 percent of their brain right well within 6 months of practicing mediation I was tested and it turns out that I was using 15 percent by the end of my senior year I was up to using 30 percent and I joined MENSA.

My Speed, Agility, hand eye coordination all tripled after I left forks that is another reason I joined the military to prove myself and make me a better person and to be worthy of Him that's how I know people at the DOD tech shop most of them are members also." "But Bella I how did this happen it is not normal." "Oh trust me I understand it is not normal as to how it happened well I have a Theory..."

**Well that's it for chapter 3 any ideas who was chasing Bella in the woods and what about the Theory anyone I just had to put that in it is a very good part of the book.**

**I will try to get the next chapter written and uploaded when I can Until then **

**Good reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twilight is owned by S.M.**_

_**The plot is mine**_

_I am not a marine and what I know is based on books and internet research_

_So please don't yell at me if I get something wrong it isn't intentional_

_The Life of a Swan_

In the last chapter _**I discovered I had more energy I could stay awake for days at a time if needed my balance improved so much that I started doing parkour, then in school everything started getting easier, You know most people use 10 percent of their brain right well within 6 months of practicing mediation I was tested and it turns out that I was using 15 percent by the end of my senior year I was up to using 30 percent and I joined MENSA. **_

_**My Speed, Agility, hand eye coordination all tripled after I left forks that is another reason I joined the military to prove myself and make me a better person and to be worthy of Him **_

Chapter 4

BPOV

"I think this holding up my left hand showing a leather cuff has a lot to do with the changes."

"What do you mean it looks like a regular leather wristband to me." Seth said "I shake my head and take it off then, I show Seth the scar that the band was covering he looks at the crescent moon shape." "Is that? When?" He asks "Yes it is a bite remember my first year I went back to Phoenix, Edward saved my life twice that day. He sucked the venom out of my body before it could change me or so we thought, I think that the damage was already done the venom had started changing when he sucked it out." "But?" "Just wait a second, when Edward left it broke me I wasn't sure I was going to live or if I wanted to. Jake helped me then when he did the same thing I had to leave..." "Bella," Seth started "No Seth, I understand he did it to protect me but that isn't the point, he hurt me the nightmares were worse after I left both people I cared for crushed me. Things started changing for me after I started meditation to try to control my anger and Lucid dreaming to control my nightmares. I think that my cells started changing right after the bite and Edward just slowed the process down that is why I was so interested in extreme activity's the adrenaline was feeding the venom, speeding up the change and increasing my body's capability's." "What's going to happen?" "I am not sure of everything I was told is it normally takes 3 days for the change, I don't know if I will survive a slow change if my heart stops before the change is complete, Or if my lungs stop working it could turn me into a real zombie and I spend the rest of eternity rotting. That is another reason I need to find him if I am slowly changing maybe he can finish the job before I die even if he doesn't love me I am dying I don't think he will want the exposure." "Bella, Seth said I have something for you I didn't want to give it to you yet but I can see you are still not sure of his feelings, I found a loose Floor board when I was moving the bed there was a box in it I don't think you put it there." "No I didn't put anything in the floor what was in it?" "Some pictures, a letter to your mom and a CD" Seth said, "I listened to the CD and looked at the pictures of you and him I can see the change in his eyes like he was breaking too, Here is the box tonight when you go back to the hotel look at the pictures and see the amount of love in his eyes that doesn't die, it can be buried or hidden I don't know what he feels Bella but I can guess he almost saw you killed what would you do if it was him that need protection?"

"I would destroy the gates of hell to protect him even himself. Ok enough now what about me what kind of things do you enjoy?" "I like computers he said and collecting rocks look at this crystal I have never seen another like it in any books I called a geologist to come take a look but he said that it was only quartz and nothing new." Seth said "As I looked I notice something Seth, did you do anything to this" "No, he replied why?" "Look at the striations in the crystal now watch" and I turned on a flashlight and the crystal lite up and above it was a bunch of lines she pulled the light back and the lines sharpened in to a perfect copy of the crystal "Seth, I said quietly do you know what this crystal is?" "No I couldn't find anything like it in any of my books" He replied. "I don't think you would find anything like it, I don't think it has been discovered yet, Listen I am going to give you the address of a geologist at UCLA, I will call him and ask him to look at it but it looks to me like a natural Holographic Crystal if it is You can write your own price do you have any more of this?" "Yes there is a cave full by first beach." "That's great, now first it needs a name..." "quileuteite" Seth said "Sounds good to me Let go show it to your mom." "Bella wait we need to get ready for the wedding we can talk to mom later." "Ok if we must but if I am right this will greatly improve the lives of everyone on the reservation,"I told him as I pulled my shirt off showing him several scars and bullet wounds that have healed "Hey Seth, How about some privacy unless you want to see more I am not modest Ha-ha" seeing Seth turn bright red as he pulled the door open and ran out of the room.

**Well here is another chapter I really wanted to lay the groundwork for the future that is why I thought that the tribe needs some help next chapter will be the wedding and the reunion between Jake and Bella.**

**I am also working on a new Idea for a story not sure how it will play out but here is a sample**

_**Bella Swan : Sorceress Supreme **_

_**After Edward left Bella in the forest for her own protection she was rescued and befriended by a group of Shape Shifters. After months of depression she started to come out of it and enjoy the company of her childhood friend Jacob Black not knowing that he would change into a wolf and put a strain on their friendship. Soon after the vampire Victoria seeking vengeance created an army to destroy Bella in retaliation for the death of her mate James. The entire town of Forks was wiped out. Not knowing that Bella was saved by a certain Doctor in a Red Cape Victoria left forks after ordering the army to burn it to try to keep from the eyes of the Voltaire it didn't work... Victoria's army was destroyed **_

**Also is my story **

_**Can you see me**_

_**When Edward Leaves her in the woods Bella goes into shock and spend four months in a vacant zombie state then as she starts to live again she vanishes can Edward and the Cullen's find her before it is too late? **_


End file.
